Motorcycle acident
by Jessica-Grayson-Tomlinson
Summary: Louis of 1D crashes his motorcycle and brakes his arm and leg. :] who else loves to read about Louis getting hurt?
1. Chapter 1

Motorcycle accident

A Louis Tomlinson Fan-Fic One Shot

**P.S i own nothing!**

Harry's P.O.V

It was a normal day at the house Nial and I were eating tacos. Liam and Zayn playing a video game and Louis- Wait were was he? "Liam?" "Yeah? " He asked pausing the video game. From what I saw it looked like they were playing Mortal Combat. "Have any of you seen Lou?" I asked "now that I think about it, no have you Zayn?" " No last time I saw him it was last night" Zayn said a little worried. Just then Nial ran down stairs "Well he Is not in his room!" Nial shouted "Lets just call him" Liam suggested "OK" we all agreed. Then we herd Louis's phone go ring, Ring, RING "crap" Zayn said "why would he just leave his phone here?!" **sigh "**I know now" the boys stared at me in confusion "He only leaves his phone here if he is either at the gym or outside playing football [soccer]." "ohhhhhhhhh" all the boys exclaimed. I checked his room and outside he wasn't in either. Hold on he isn't outside or in the gym I said just as Louis walked through the door. "Who?"he asked. LOUIS TOMLINSON YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK! Zayn and I yelled. "Ummmmmmmmm why?" he asked "why? WHY? You leave before any of us wake up then leave your phone here and go somewhere unknown-" he cut me off. "One, I did NOT leave my phone here as he held it in front of my face. Two, I TOLD you guys last night I would be leaving before 7:00am for my anniversary with Eleanor. And finally I told you that I was taking her down to the beach to have a picnic, because that's what she loves to do!

Louis's P.O.V

I walk in to hear harry saying "hold on he isn't outside or in the gym" so I walked in a simply asked who? But do I get an answer nooo I get yelled at. Zayn and Harry yelled LOUIS TOMLINSON YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK. I just asked why and once again I get yelled at. -_- I yell back One, I did NOT leave my phone here as he held it in front of my face. Two, I TOLD you guys last night I would be leaving before 7:00am for my anniversary with Eleanor. And finally I told you that I was taking her down to the beach to have a picnic, because that's what she loves to do! Then harry looks kinda embarrassed along with the other boys. I just smirk then harry turned to Zayn and said "Zayn if you didn't call Louis then who did you call?" "oh ummm let me check..." Zayn said kinda embarrassed once again I smirked. "He called me.." Nial yelled from the kitchen. "oh"Zayn whispered. "Guys?" they all looked at me with that embarrassed look still plastered on their faces. "Lets just put this behind us OK?" "Wait your NOT mad at us for yelling at you when you didn't do anything? Nial asked clearly confused. The other boys glared at him."I WAS at first but now I see that you guys called the wrong number and were just worried. But Zayn?" "Yeah?"he said waiting for yelling. "Next time you call me make sure its me OK?" "K" he sighed in relief.

_30 minutes later..._

"Hey lads?!"Louis asked as he walked into the room. "Yeah?" they yelled at the same time. "umm I'm going to the liquor store you guys want anything? God dammit were are my keys?!" "no" "I'm good" "Same, but what are YOU getting?" Liam asked "oh just some booze why?"Louis said as he searched the kitchen AGAIN. "just-" "FOUND THEM! Louis cut Liam off. "Wait aren't those your MOTORCYCLE keys?" Harry asked worriedly {he always was when he was on that thing} "NOOO their my safe keys! What in bloody hell do they look like he said putting on his helmet. {he had a NICE Yamaha. It was also a really fast Yamaha. It was an R1 witch is a 1000 witch is also the fastest one there is.} "Dude just be careful OK?" Harry warned. "OK! Sorry I have to yell with this thing on! Then he said by and left

_1 Hour later.._

_Louis still isn't back..._

**please review and tell me if i should continue or not!**

**thanks, Jessica-Grayson-Tomlinson**


	2. Chapter 2

Motorcycle accident

**Authors Note.**

**Dear, readers I'm sorry it took so long for this new chapter! LOL but anyway I hope you like it! :] :P :] :P **

**Declaimer** I do not own the band One Direction or Eleanor or Louis's mom. 

**Chapter Two: P**

Harry's P.O.V

I kept pacing. Back and forth, back and forth.

"Harry quit it and have a taco!" Niall yelled from the kitchen as he made me one. I just glare at him in frustration. "Look I know your worried, But he's most likely fine." I laughed halfheartedly it's the most likely that I'm worried about. "It'll be fine Harry. And have a taco! I made to much meat! And he probably drank all of his beer that he got and is drunk or something like that. " Niall is probably right anyway, I considered Niall's offer. His tacos are REALLY good and my favorite food soooo…"OK!" we made our tacos and sat down at the couch to watch the video game war.

1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D 1D1D1D1D

Niall's P.O.V

It's been TWO hours now and I can see Harry is worried. He keeps glancing at the door. "Guys?" I say. Liam pauses the game and looks at me. "Maybe we should call Louis… I mean he is usually like 5 -10 minutes…"

"Niall is right, I'm worried and it's been messing up my game! Zayn says while sticking his tongue out at Liam. Liam just rolls his eyes. "But let's call him" Harry says. "I'll—" Zayn starts but I cut him off. "I will call him." Harry says his taking out cell. "Put it on speaker!" I say.

1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D 1D1D1D1D

Liam's P.O.V

"Put it on speaker!" Niall says full of excitement. I'm starting to think that Lou got drunk AGAIN last time was about a month or two ago and he did this exact same thing! RING RING the loud speaker brought me out of my memories and back to reality. "The number you have called is currently unavailable please check the number and dial again." "Goodbye"

"What?"

"How?"

"Why?"

"I don't-"

"QUIT!" I yell to get everyone's attention. The room goes silent because I rarely ever yell.

"Harry did you check the number? "Yes same one as always!"

"Ok-" I start but then Harry's Phone goes off. We all hold our breath then I ask IS IT LOUIS?"

"No its his mom!" he yells and answers it.

"Hel-"

"Calm down I can't understand you!"

"WHAT-"

"OK we'll be there asap!"

_TO BE CONTINUED! _

REVIEW


End file.
